


In Your Warmth I Forget How Cold It Can Be

by thegoodthebadandthenerdy



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [6]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Short & Sweet, author takes liberties w america's alien genes for fluff purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodthebadandthenerdy/pseuds/thegoodthebadandthenerdy
Summary: Kate Bishop isn't oblivious, but sometimes she misses key facts.Femslash Feb Day 6: "Heat"





	In Your Warmth I Forget How Cold It Can Be

**Author's Note:**

> i Love these girls and i cant believe ive never written anything for them ://
> 
> title from warmth by bastille

When Kate Bishop started dating America Chavez, she'd anticipated things to be different from her past relationships. It came with the superpowered-multiverse hopping territory, after all.

But this, well she hadn't actually accounted for this.

Kate was sure that spoken about with the right people in the right circles, reasons and assumptions could be made. That a good scientific name to be given to it, but Kate was partial to always explaining unknown things to herself, and thus it was deemed as follows: America Chavez was a _furnace_.

Among being partial to things like understanding concepts on her own terms, Kate was also partial to snuggling. Though, that was fact only spoken about in one circle and that circle was Kate and whomever she happened to be dating at the time, which, actually, is more of a line, but that rests decidedly beside the point. 

The thing was, Kate had never really _noticed_ how warm America ran. And she was kind of kicking herself for it because it was pretty hard to miss _that_.

It was during one of the aforementioned snuggle sesh's that she finally caught up.

That day had been the first warm one in months, on top of being Kate's day with Lucky, which meant the three of them loading up and heading for the hills - or rather, their favorite hiking trail.

Lucky had tired himself out bounding through the skyscraper trees and winding trails, and America and Kate had done the same, though there was a lot more kissing against said trees involved.

By the time they'd made it home, all Kate had wanted to do was shower, scarf down at least a bucket of takeout, and end the night by lying on the couch with her girlfriend.

And that's just what she'd done.

With America huddled under her chin, arms sprawled across her hips, and lips occasionally against her collar bone, Kate was, all-in-all, enjoying her night.

When the temp in the room seemed to start to rise, she just tossed a ball at the switch to cut the fan on, which Lucky happily retrieved, making it a two for one. 

When that didn't fully work, she pulled her hair up off her neck and soldiered through.

And when her skin was starting to stick to America's, she finally called it. Time of death: right then and there.

"Mer, you gotta let me up," she huffed.

"Hm?" America replied, pushing back to look up at her. When she saw the flush to her girlfriend's cheeks, she scooted away completely.

"It's hot, aren't you hot?" Kate demanded petulantly.

"Not really?" she tried.

"Well, I'm _roasting_."

Kate scrambled off to their room, picking apart her side of the closet for the thinnest t-shirt and most breathable shorts she could find. 

As she was swapping them around, America knocked gently at the door. "Everything good in here?' 

"I just got really hot," Kate explained as she pulled a face. "Now I feel gross and sweaty again."

"Aw, Katie, I knew you were getting old, but I didn't expect hotflashes so soon." A shit-eating grin rolled across America's face, tugging all the way up at her eyes.

Kate snorted despite herself, a string of hearty laughter pressing against and through her lips one sound after the other. 

America's smile softened as she pushed off the doorframe and crowded against Kate, pressing them chest to chest, and pressing her lips to the laugh-pulled cheeks of her girlfriend.

"You're such an ass," Kate finally said, her laughter blending with her breaths.

"Ah, you love it," America hummed, resting her forehead against Kate's shoulder. She pressed the palms of her hands against the elastic band of Kate's workout shorts and swayed them back and forth to a gentle tune only she seemed to know. 

Immediately, Kate took up her position, hand to her girlfriend's shoulder and side respectively. Their feet worked together, gliding them around their little impromptu dance floor in a sweet two-step as the sun kicked up a final ruckus through the half-cracked blinds.

Kate let her cheek rest against America's hair, let her eyes flutter shut and something akin to the beat they're moving to sound softly from her throat. 

A safeness blanketed them as they moved together, hands finding one another after a moment of blind searching. The calluses of Kate's fingers slid against the soft skin of America's palms before she slotted their hands together neatly.

They didn't speak, didn't need to. The rhythm of their hearts and breaths plenty.

The moon greeted them sometime later, though the two women were far from wanting to part. Heat had wrapped them up, holding them together under their rickety fan, atop cool snap and lock floors.

Kate brushed her hand up America's arm, a somber request for their parting dying in her throat. 

"It's you!" Kate hissed, her palm flat against the wafting heat of her girlfriend's arm. She pushed her hand down, trailing from shoulder to wrist and back up again, just to make sure it wasn't a fluke.

"What?" 

"You're putting off enough heat to cut our winter electric bill in half, Mer!"

"You're joking," America said, squinted eyes tracing her face. "You're not joking."

"No, I'm not _joking_ ," Kate replied, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"We've been dating for six months!" America shot back, trying and failing to keep her laughter caught in her chest. 

"You _knew_?"

"Of course I knew, Kate," America clucked, pulling her back in for an emphasis that only she seemed to find funny. "I've had the same genetic makeup since I was born - I just thought you knew, too."

"We started dating during winter, I don't question where my warmth comes from in the winter," Kate argued.

"Not even if it comes from someone who has a resting core temp of over 100 degrees?" America asked as she levelled an unimpressed gaze on her.

"Fine," Kate huffed. "I was distracted by other things," she mumbled, hooking her finger under her chin and pressing kiss to her pliant lips.

"Uh-huh," America said when they parted, but she was still grinning from ear to ear. "Let's go get you a couple ice packs before you get a sunburn and we'll continue the distraction, then."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @desertrosetico !


End file.
